Glass Skin
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: Opera Populaire burnt down from accidental circumstances, Erik and Fleurette got smuggled onto a ship to explore the wider world of America. But what if travelling isn't actually the fun idea Fleurette has always thought it to be? No one has guarantees for a new life in America, just maybe she'll find that out soon.
1. Chapter 1

_And thus we begin the sequel. Dun, dun DUN! Mmhmm, right this literally does just flow on from the last story._

_Not read it? Then you're not going to have a flying fish of a clue of what the funk is going on. Go read 'Porcelain' THEN you'll know.  
_

_This has been really quickly wrote before work. Also if it's not updated as regularly as i updated the other story it's cos of me doing uni work. Just thought i'd give you the heads up.  
_

_Thank you for reading~ :D_

* * *

01

The streets were even more busier here than they were back in France.

Sitting on her suitcase Fleurette leaned her head against her hand and overlooked the hustle and bustle in front of her.

Just moments ago she had to run from the ship which had carried her over the sea.

Rolling her eyes Fleurette should have known that the way off of the ship would be harder than getting on. Much harder, especially considering it was day over here. There were no shadows to hide in.

Luckily for her, she had her dancers agility to run and leap out of the way of people. The rather unsavoury looking men who were chasing her however, didn't. They in fact trip and fell over, one even barged right into someone and the two of them almost fell into the murky waters of the harbour.

Fleurette laughed at this, shortly before bumping into someone and then diverting down into a alley way.

Her current hiding place was a good hiding place, it was dark and the people who walked by didn't notice her.

Perhaps sitting with her dark cloak hood up was helping her blend in with the surroundings.

Whatever the reason for currently being invisible in a seemingly hectic harbour street, Fleurette was on her own.

This sudden loneliness was scaring her. She kept her eyes skimming over the people who left the ship, from the frontal entrance, all the passengers were people she didn't know.

They all seemed to have a much pleasant exit than she did. Most people pointed at the tall buildings surrounding them and marvelled over nearly everything.

Sure, Fleurette would have done the same if she wasn't running from an angry sailor who had just discovered a stowaway.

Pushing her hood off of her head she leant her head against her crossed arms once she leant them against her knees which she'd pulled to her chest.

If Eleanor was to know what was happening right now, Fleurette was sure she'd have a heart attack. Perhaps in her first letter home she would miss out the slightly dramatic arrival to America which she had just had.

Thinking that the people who were previously running after her had long since given up she stood up slowly. Brushing herself down she picked up her suitcase and turned out of the alley way and had to battle through some headstrong walkers. Only because they had their destination set in mind didn't mean she did. Fleurette didn't want to get swept up with them walking to lord knows where.

Stopping near the run way – after battling through the busy street – Fleurette rocked on her heels. Her eyes never left the run way, her eyes were glued to the passengers leaving the ship.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes narrowed, she was assessing where they could be if they weren't on board anymore.

Taking a step back Fleurette tentatively walked back to where she had burst from the rear exit. Hearing idle laughter she looked hesitantly around and raised an eyebrow.

Meg stood laughing and chatting naturally with someone, a few paces away her mother stood with her back to them. Shaking her head Fleurette took a step forward and walked quietly up to Madame Giry.

"What do we do now?" Fleurette questioned, Giry jumped and turned to look at her. She smiled, she was a little proud with herself for making the older woman jump.

"Well we can stop looking for you."

"Well no one told me I was likely to be found out." Fleurette defended herself.

"You trespassed onto a ship, and you honestly thought you'd be able to get off easily?" Giry posed the question in a odd tone which Fleurette couldn't pin down. Watching her cross her arms tightly over her chest, Fleurette frowned, she couldn't quite understand why Giry was getting so defensive.

Taking a step away from her Fleurette took to exploring the more quieter area surrounding her. It wasn't so busy, the only people milling around were workers and a few passengers from the ship who seemed to have a destination somewhere down this street.

"I really wouldn't if I were you."

"I can't explore yet?"

"No." Feeling a hand on her shoulder Fleurette got gently pulled into a alley way, looking around she frowned. She honestly didn't want to stand and hide in anymore alley ways today.

"Where did you go?"

"Well you let me off the ship first!" Fleurette exclaimed, Erik who was standing beside her rolled his eyes skyward over her dramatic moment. "You let me off first and there were men in my way! Four of them."

"There was two."

"Two, four, half and double of each other does it really matter?" Erik shook his head and looked at her sidewards. "Even so, I managed to get past them and they ran after me! Not you Erik, me. You used me as a human shield almost." Fleurette huffed and crossed her arms. "Hid in an alley way for ten minutes I did. And it was a horrid alley way!"

"Would you feel better if I apologised?"

"Perhaps." Fleurette stopped glaring at a nearby trash can and looked up at him.

"I am sorry, but I also have to just say you running blindly around while being chased by two men who were more drunk than sober was quite funny."

"What sort of apology was that Erik? We really need to work on your apology skills, honestly we do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Your reviews and messages so far are so encouraging! :D_

_I'm happy that you are all happy with how the sequel has started! Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting and all of that shiz!_

_Oh; i've not spell checked this so if there's grammar problems let me know and i'll come back after work to correct them! ^^  
_

* * *

02

The day didn't progress much better, Fleurette dragged her feet along the ground. They were walking down alley ways, the small number of people who lurked down them glanced and then quickly looked away.

Most of them scowled in their direction, clearly not taking to liking the fact that four people may hone in on their territory and settle down here.

Fleurette gave a shudder at this, she really didn't want to sleep in a alley way for a night.

The alley way came to an end and beyond the exit was a busy street, a busy street which was surrounded by tall buildings.

"We need money," Giry proclaimed obviously, Meg and Fleurette stopped eyeing up the busy streets and looked at her, Erik was hiding in the shadows of the alley way. He had hid and stayed in the shadows while they were moving down to the exit.

Fleurette frowned and looked back to the street, of course they needed money. Things – Fleurette decided – had just got slightly worse.

"And a place to stay." Giry continued, Fleurette's shoulders sagged, things had just got slightly more worse. "And food." Fleurette looked at her dead panned, Giry's words weren't really making any of them feel better.

Even Meg who usually had a cheery disposition was standing with a blank expression on her face. Ducking out of the alley way quickly the blonde disappeared from view and then reappeared a few seconds later.

"There is a market up ahead." Meg said while rocking on her heels. "A busy market."

"You two go, we shall stay." Giry said referring to herself and Erik, who even in his hiding place in a small alcove shot her a look. He didn't like the idea of this plan clearly.

Meg grinned and reached down to clutch onto Fleurette's arm and pulled her out. The two of them suddenly got swept up alongside the hurriedly walking people around them.

"Have you ever stolen before?" Fleurette questioned, she had to ask the obvious. If they were to steal if only for a little while to survive, she would be filled with more confidence if one of them had past experience.

"No." Meg answered the opposite to what she wished to hear. "It'll be all right Fleur! Think of it as a life experience!" Meg smiled happily and skipped lightly into the market. Fleurette shook her head, _life experience,_ she mused. Admittedly stealing to survive wasn't a life experience she wanted to learn from.

The stalls surrounding them were much like the stalls back home. Fresh fruit, fish and meat were in every direction. Men stood behind the stalls shouting and trying to shout louder than their neighbour.

Meg smiled and looked over a fresh fruit stall, picking up a apple she turned it over. The man behind it told her how much it was. Smiling lightly Meg instead of paying, took to conversing with him. She laughed lightly now and again when he'd said something she deemed funny.

Fleurette stood, she didn't understand what the man was saying really. Where Meg learned to understand the American from was a mystery to her. Despite reading all those books back home Fleurette never got round to fully learning to speak another language.

That didn't mean she was totally oblivious, she understood some words. Body language helped to further grasp onto the conversation in front of her too.

While she conversed with the man, and the man happily talked back, Meg's spare hand took to pocketing apples and other small fruits. Turning the apple over in her hand she put it down and smiled in her direction.

Fleurette frowned lightly, she didn't like the look in her eyes, there was something which made Fleurette suddenly realize that the conversation in front of her may have involved something completely different to what she thought it had.

Taking a step back Fleurette turned on her heels. She continued walking, stopping at the exit of the market she looked down the street. Picking up her pace she walked back towards the alley way quickly.

"Where's Meg?"

"Busy getting, I mean stealing food."

"Fleurette," Giry sighed and took a step forward. "We have to steal to survive, your morals have to cease for the moment."

"Have fun stealing." Fleurette smiled and jerked a thumb across the road. "I'm going to go earn money doing the one thing I am good at. With _my _money I'll be able to _buy _food instead of stealing it." Smiling Fleurette rocked on her heels and turned around.

That woman annoyed her.

Stopping she turned and quickly entered the alley way again. Stopping in front of Erik she looked up at him.

"I can go right?"

"You do not need to ask for permission." Erik rolled his eyes, "I'd rather you not steal anyway." He shot a look in Giry's direction, she may be happy letting her daughter steal. But Erik on the other hand wasn't.

Eleanor had given him the task of looking after her sister. Erik was rather sure 'looking after' didn't involve letting her steal, and to get slowly corrupted by the city around them.

No, Erik was going to try and keep Fleurette off from this path. If this meant having to part company so she can go try out in a nearby theatre then that was fine by him.

In fact Erik would rather she was inside that building, much like in France a lone woman roaming the streets warranted behaviour and attention from less desirable people.

Fleurette gave him a happy smile, he put a hand on her shoulder and nodded slowly. "Good luck." She grinned and quickly ran out of the alley way, her black cloak trailed after her.

Giry shot him a look, "What?" Erik asked, "Do you not approve of me giving Fleurette permission to go get another job in another establishment?" He leaned forward from the wall he was leaning against. "Your daughter could do the same." That was the last of it, Giry narrowed her eyes at him and Meg suddenly appeared.

She heaved a breath and suddenly jumped into the shadows of the alley way. In her arms was countless pieces of food. Giry looked at her daughter proudly, Erik frowned that was misguided pride. No normal parent would be proud of their child stealing, whether it was to survive or not.


	3. Chapter 3

03

The man in front of Fleurette spoke with extra exaggeration. Every now and again he'd wave his arms around, she thought this action was to try and get extra emphasis across of his words.

"Sir?" Fleurette said in broken English, the man looked shocked for a moment. After all this was the first word she'd spoke since walking through the theatres doors.

In fact Fleurette noted it was the first word she'd ever spoken in English.

"Yes?" The man replied.

Fleurette shifted her suitcase from hand to hand musing over her words, "I," she pointed at herself. "Understand you," she pointed at him. "To a point." She confessed, it was the truth. His earlier words went in one ear and out the other, Fleurette had little clue what he was saying.

"Well I guess that is something," sweeping a hand through blonde curly hair he aimed his blue eyes up at the ceiling before looking down at her. "You dance?"

"Yes." Fleurette nodded.

"Do you sing?"

"No."

"Just a dancer?"

"Yes." Fleurette answered again, the fact that he was keeping his questions as short as possible and repeating them slightly was annoying. Annoying and patronizing, Fleurette noted.

The man rubbed a hand thoughtfully on a lightly stubbled chin and looked at her. "Perhaps there is a place for just a dancer." He smiled kindly, Fleurette smiled too although she was a little confused.

"You all right to dance now?" He questioned, Fleurette looked down at her case and then up at him. She nodded slowly, he smiled again and gestured a hand to follow him.

"The names Carter," he looked over his shoulder at her, "Jerry Carter, your name?"

"Fleurette."

"Pretty name." Jerry smiled and sat down slowly in a seat, gesturing to the stage he smiled. "Just stick your shoes on and get going." Fleurette shifted and awkwardly walked away from his side and up the stairs.

His rather blunt and forward nature was a little off putting. Standing in the wings Fleurette looked around. This theatre was no different to the one back in France, only this one was obviously not haunted. It was quiet, quiet and still and Jerry seemed to be the only person present at the moment.

Putting her case down and pulling her cloak off Fleurette rummaged for her shoes, pulling a face at how battered they looked she slipped them on.

It was a little daunting Fleurette could freely admit to that, the last time she tried out somewhere she was with Eleanor. Now standing on her own Fleurette could openly admit to herself that she was scared.

Walking forward lightly she stopped in the centre of the stage. A audience for one smiled warmly up at her. All right, first thoughts were getting washed away. Despite his blunt nature Jerry also seemed like a rather nice person.

"When you're ready Fleurette." He leaned back in his chair, Fleurette nodded and turned on her heels she turned a few more times before walking off of the stage.

There was one performance needed to be done to nail herself a new job which would earn decent money. One performance came to mind which would hopefully get her the new job she so desperately needed.

That one performance was also the only performance she managed to do once, her solo was getting performed over seas, there was a small sense of pride in that knowledge.

* * *

"So does Miss Fleurette have a last name?" Jerry questioned while handing Fleurette a glass of water. She took it slowly from his hands and nodded slowly, "That's your cue to tell me it." Jerry laughed lightly.

"Bousquet." Fleurette smiled and then frowned numerous times when Jerry tried to pronounce it. After failing several times he grinned at her.

"Perhaps I'll just stick to calling you Fleurette." Jerry stated.

"Perhaps that's a good idea." Fleurette spoke slowly, English was a interesting language. Things said in the language sounded so different to her native tongue.

"Here," Jerry handed her a piece of paper, she looked it over and then up at him. "Come back here this time tomorrow and we'll start practises, how does that sound?"

"Good."

"Great!" Jerry grinned again, "Well I have places to be, I am afraid to say I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jerry stood up and grabbed his jacket from beside him.

Fleurette smiled and stood up quickly, picking her case up with her. The two of them exited the theatre together, Jerry smiled and locked up the doors before saying goodbye to her and then walking down the street.

Fleurette sighed and looked around, where was she meant to go? Carefully crossing the road she ducked into the alley way where she last saw Erik and Giry.

"Here," Meg popped up beside her and waved a apple in her direction. Fleurette frowned, where she just appeared from was a mystery. There was a slightly agitated look on her face, Fleurette took the fruit from her hand and looked at it.

"You all right?"

"Yes," Meg nodded and quickly pulled Fleurette down the street, she let out a startled sound from the sudden action. "We found somewhere to stay," she looked over her shoulder in Fleurette's direction.

"You got sent back here to get me?"

"Yes."

"Meg what is wrong?" Fleurette asked while the two of them turned the corner of the street and walked up to a darkened building.

"Mother and him had a argument, it was horrid."

"Horrid?"

"Things got a little verbal." Meg confessed while pushing open the door, Fleurette looked around the building and frowned.

"Is this place safe?"

"No, it's apparently been condemned. In that case it seems fit for us to inhabit if only for a little while. Do not look so hesitant Fleur!" Meg laughed and twirled in the foyer. The floor was dusty and parts of the tiles were chipped and broken.

"Look at the size of this place! It's huge! Think of all the rooms we can explore!"

"What was this place used as?"

"Does it matter?"

"Curious is all." Fleurette smiled and gave a shrug. Putting her case down the two linked hands and twirled slowly in the foyer. Both of them laughed happily but then ended up trying to walk, only they almost fell over from being dizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've gotta admit that i only called Jerry, Jerry, cos i was watching Tom 'n' Jerry xD What a useless background story for a random man!_

_Also, it's a little odd for me to grasp onto the fact that there's already so many reviews for this and we're only four chapters in ._. thank you! :D  
_

* * *

04

"What's that room?"

"It's another toilet."

"Another one?"

"At least there's enough toilets for us all. One each."

"Fleur that's just weird," Meg pouted and crossed her arms. "Although good thinking." She grinned, "Is there even running water here?"

"Most likely no." Fleurette sighed, the two of them were venturing around the condemned building exploring its many rooms as they went.

There was still some furniture in some of the rooms. Rickety looking beds which looked like they were about to break as soon as someone sat on them. Chest of drawers a forgotten wardrobe and a bookcase. Many items like this littered some of the rooms.

"Will you come and try out at the theatre?" Fleurette asked, Meg shifted from raiding a cupboard to looking at her. Meg smiled and then shook her head, "But why?"

"I'm taking a slight break from dancing for the moment."

"All right." Fleurette nodded, although she felt like her words weren't really a suitable answer. She wasn't going to push the matter though.

"Here you go," Meg skipped over to her and handed her a book, Fleurette looked at it and frowned. Turning the cover her eyes skimmed over the writing, she couldn't understand it.

"I honestly need to learn how to read English." Fleurette muttered, that was one thing she was honestly kicking herself over. Back in France she read so many books about different places, yet never read how to read a foreign language.

"You read enough I'm sure you'll grasp onto it quickly."

"You know English?"

"Some."

"But you talked to that man earlier on in the market." Fleurette stated, Meg rolled her eyes and exited the room. Peeking around the door frame Fleurette sighed, there was something up. Whatever that 'up' was Fleurette didn't know.

Stepping out of the room Fleurette turned the book over in her hands again, walking down the corridor she looked around hesitantly.

The building creaked and made odd noises where it was settling and when the wind hit against the windows.

If Fleurette didn't know any better she would think she was alone in here. Meg disappeared somewhere, Giry she'd not seen and Erik no doubt was hiding somewhere.

"Did it go well?" A voice questioned from a nearby room, Fleurette tentatively peeked around the door frame, Erik was sitting at a long forgotten desk with his head leaned against his hand.

"Yes," she smiled and walked slowly into the room, putting the book on the desk she watched as Erik took to opening it and flicking through it.

"What happened?" Erik asked curiously and looked up at her. She waved her hands at him and watched as he moved, sitting down slowly on his lap she turned and looked at him.

"I got to go back to the theatre tomorrow in the morning." Fleurette nodded slowly, "Apparently Mr Carter shall find a place for just a dancer."

"Just a dancer? What else does he expect from you?"

"It seemed he had the presumption that I could sing as well." Fleurette rolled her eyes and shook her head. Erik looked up at her and then at the desk, "Oh well!" She exclaimed suddenly breaking the silence, clapping her hands together she stood up and straightened her skirt down. "What have you been up to since earlier?"

"Nothing."

"What about this argument you had hm?"

"Meg told you?" Erik questioned, "Of course she would." Erik frowned and then blinked confused when Fleurette had leant down and appeared in his line of vision.

"You argued with her mother, you honestly think she wouldn't tell me?"

"You have a valid point." Erik admitted, Fleurette smiled slowly. "It was nothing, honestly." Fleurette didn't look bought on his words. "All right, it was a civil conversation about living space." Erik said, he couldn't take being stared at by unblinking green eyes any longer.

"Civil? Apparently I heard it got rather verbal." Fleurette said.

Erik frowned, "It seems to me Fleurette that you actually know more about this conversation than I do. Which is surprising considering you were not here to witness it." She just smiled at this and ignored his rather serious tone.

"Mr Carter wishes you to sing?" Erik questioned changing the subject back to the earlier subject.

"Pfft," Fleurette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't want to sing." Fleurette said defiantly, Erik could see she clearly meant it, opening an eye she looked down at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I could be a new project for you! Erik I can't sing, I don't want to sing. I dance, I'm a dancer and that's all I'm sticking to."

"Isn't that a little narrow minded? If you can sing as well as dance surely that'll make the whole thing more enjoyable?" Erik questioned, Fleurette opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it. "Not only that; if you can do both you will get more parts." Erik looked up at her, Fleurette narrowed her eyes. "I'm merely saying."

"Shh," Fleurette said childishly while putting a finger to her lips, Erik shook his head and looked back up at her. "I'll see how I go." With that said Fleurette turned on her heels and walked out of the room leaving him on his own.

She was venturing back to the room where she left her suitcase. Honestly Fleurette didn't want to learn to sing. Why would she? She had no interest in it, rubbing her eyes she turned into the room and eyed up her case which laid next to a big comfy chair.

Sitting in the chair she opened up her case and pulled out a writing pad. Jotting down the address in the corner of the paper she sighed. She tapped a finger on it, her home was so far away. It was dawning on her slightly, looking around Fleurette frowned.

"Dear Eleanor I am staying in a condemned building. But all is well because I have a job." Fleurette said a little bitterly.

"She won't like that," looking up to the door she watched as Erik walked through the door. "No I think; 'Dear Eleanor my journey over was pleasant and I have already found a job.' Is a much better way to starting your letter." He smiled lightly and sat down in the chair opposite to hers. Only he had to move her legs out of it first, putting her legs down again in his lap he looked at her.

"You can't write home yet."

"Why?"

"We have no address." Erik looked up at the ceiling. "You cannot use this address."

"Can I at least write a letter and then send it off later?"

"Sure you can." Erik nodded and leaned his head back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Fleurette smiled and took to scribbling on the pad of paper. All the sounds which could be heard were her pen scratching over the paper and the noises from the outside world beyond the window panes.


	5. Chapter 5

_My poor mind, poor poor mind. It went 'sort-of-bye-bye'...i blame uni work (it's the most plausible thing to pin the blame to!)_

_I apologise for possible suckiness, i've done that thing when i've wrote half asleep again xD_

_If there's grammar errors, let me know and i'll try and return tomorrow and correct them! :D  
_

_Thanks for reading~  
_

* * *

05

The people here, Fleurette decided, weren't nice.

They shot snide comments to one another while warming up. She stood on her own already being the outcast because she wasn't like them.

Fleurette stood on point with her arms crossed and a frown etched onto her face. She was watching all the dancers warm up.

She was also trying to figure out where they got off from bullying people. Her gaze soon got noticed and words were shot in her direction. The usual; "Oh that's right you don't know what I'm saying." Got said, usually not always in those exact words.

Fleurette shook her head, she wasn't stupid. Words sometimes didn't need to be said to get the point across.

"Hey," a quiet voice appeared by her side. Frowning still Fleurette stood flat footed again and turned in the direction of the voice. A smiling brunette stood next to her at the bar, her hands were holding loosely onto it.

Fleurette stopped frowning, "Hello."

"They won't always be like that. It's just because you're new here." The woman paused. "They don't like new people because that technically means you're the new competition to out dance." She paused again and took to warming up alongside Fleurette.

"Most times," she went on to say. "When try outs happen we're all present. Odd how Jerry just randomly did one yesterday."

"I kept following him around the theatre asking him for an audition." Fleurette said slowly, English was slowly getting grasped onto. Her pronunciation was improving slowly but surely.

This made the woman let out a laugh, her hazel eyes looked up at her. "Honestly?" Fleurette nodded confirming her earlier words. "Good on you then!" She grinned, Fleurette looked at the hand which was suddenly stuck out to her. "I'm Elsie."

"Fleurette." She answered while putting her hand in Elsie's and shaking it lightly. The two smiled lightly at each other before slowly getting called to centre stage.

Jerry stood in front of them holding a piece of paper which looked a little scrunched up, clearly he'd read and handled this paper numerous times before today. Quickly running through the outlook of the day up until one in the afternoon, Fleurette looked quickly at Elsie.

The one woman who had just befriended her was also the woman who played the main part, and all the main parts in the shows it seems.

Elsie grinned and looked back at Jerry when he started talking to her. "Oh I'll look out for our little Fleurette." Elsie had to tiptoe slightly to wrap a arm around her shoulders. Elsie was a few inches shorter than herself.

Jerry seemed happy with knowing this, clearly he knew the behaviour of the dancers in front of him. He then took to splitting up everyone up into groups, Fleurette of course got put in the same group with Elsie.

"Things are usually done differently over here." Elsie said while twirling on her heels to look at Fleurette. "By differently I mean quicker."

"So when would the show likely to be put on?"

"Tomorrow." Elsie smiled, Fleurette's face looked at her shocked. She had been asked how things were run in her last theatre. Fleurette had said how Madame Giry would make them all practise non stop for most days, only the minimum breaks were allowed. After four or five days of hard practise the show would be performed at the end of the week.

Elsie had looked at her shocked at this information, Fleurette didn't know why. It was then that Elsie had said her earlier words.

"We're expected to pick this all up in a day?"

"A day and a night if needs be." Elsie sighed, she wasn't filling Fleurette with much confidence. "Don't look like that, Jerry runs a very tight ship. We do everything to a time slot that way things don't get to hectic." Elsie paused and crossed her arms loosely. "You will get the hang of it."

"I hope I do." Fleurette said slowly, she really hoped she did. She had never had to pick up a routine in a day. In her eyes that was almost impossible. But when she thought over it, things were run differently under Giry. She wasn't the most organised person, snapping out of her thoughts by Elsie waving a hand in front of her eyes she smiled.

"Lets go," Elsie tugged her gently by her hand to the centre stage where there little group was about to get taught their routine. Fleurette inhaled and exhaled slowly, this was utterly nerve racking.

* * *

Fleurette walked quickly down the street. Elsie had offered to accompany her 'home', Fleurette rolled her eyes. How could she consider that condemned building her home? Another thing which was different over here; the performers didn't stay in the theatre. This topic didn't really mean much to Fleurette considering she went from staying at her home to the opera house and then back again.

Pushing open the doors slowly she walked into the darkened building. It was creepy, there were no sounds just silence in here.

Looking from side to side she tightened her grip around herself. It was a odd action but it comforted her slightly.

Taking a step forward she winced when her shoes made the only audible sound. Standing in the sea of shadows Fleurette frowned, she didn't like it here. Not in general, just this building she disliked hugely.

The lack of lighting was the main thing which bothered her she had no problem with darkness, out of all things she wasn't afraid of it. But right here and now, it was starting to ebb away at her.

The moment just escalated and she let out a startled sound when two arms wrapped around her. "You seem awfully jumpy this evening." Erik stated the obvious and looked down at her. "How did it go?" Fleurette rubbed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Not well I take it."

"The people are...interesting, the routines if anything are easy, I've had it drummed into my head and when I return tomorrow I as well as everyone else have to perform it." Fleurette said dryly while looking up at him. "Where is Meg and Madame Giry?"

"Not a clue. They could be anywhere considering the size of this building." Erik paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Although I do not think Meg can be this silent for this long." Flitting his gaze back down to her he nodded slowly. "Perhaps they've gone out to explore the city?"

"At night?"

"Well it is a little odd I can agree with you." Erik said sarcastically, "You do realize they've most likely gone out just to avoid being in the same living space as me?"

"All that's a little...to much, I'm sure that's not the reason." Fleurette said slowly, Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "All right perhaps that's partially the reason."

"I think it's the whole reason Fleurette." Erik let her go and walked around her towards the stairs. Fleurette frowned, he could walk perfectly fine through the thick shadows yet she couldn't. She was a little jealous, Erik turned and looked at her.

"Come on Fleurette, you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion." Erik held out a hand and pulled her forward gently when she placed her hand in his. "Not only that you must be hungry?"

"What food has Meg stolen now?"

"Oh no this food isn't stolen, this food got bought." Erik said while walking up the stairs slowly with Fleurette beside him. Even through the darkness he could see the sceptical look she sent his way.

"Apparently."

"Apparently?" Fleurette repeated quietly in a questioning tone while shaking her head slowly. She honestly didn't care if it was bought or stolen anymore. She was to tired to have high standards right now, all she wanted was something to eat and a good nights sleep. As good a nights sleep as possible in that chair in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oops, late updating much? I'm sorry, i've sort of repelled technology for a lil while, that and everything i wrote was utter garbage._

_This may be extra longer to compensate for lateness!~  
_

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

06

As morning came the sunlight flitted through the dusty grubby windows. The room was bathed in a warm orangey yellow glow. That warm glow spread across the wooden flooring and soon covered the whole room with light.

The shadows of the night were getting batted away and receded into the cracks of the flooring and into other nooks and crannies where they could stay until the night came again.

The sun was becoming to much and Fleurette shielded her eyes from it. She welcomed it yet really didn't like being woken up by it.

Opening her eyes slowly she looked around, frowning lightly it soon dawned on her that she wasn't sitting in her chair. In fact it appeared that she was sitting in Erik's lap leaning against him, she couldn't remember falling asleep like this.

A coy smile appeared on her face when the thought of Erik freely moving her to hold onto her came to mind. Lifting her head away from his chest she looked up at him, managing to shield his eyes from the sun with her other hand she watched as his eyes slowly opened.

Whether he woke up from the bright sun or from her moving Fleurette didn't know.

"Good morning!" She said quietly yet happily, Erik narrowed his eyes and looked around before looking at her. It was clear to her that he was trying to wake up, eventually after blinking several times he shifted and sat up more.

Fleurette stood up slowly and rummaged for her shoes, after finding and putting them on she took to packing up her dancing gear.

"I have to go, have a good morning Erik!" Fleurette beamed and quickly exited the room.

Erik sat in the chair looking rather confused towards the door. He had only just properly woken up as Fleurette shoved her ballet shoes into a small bag.

Running a hand through his hair and quickly looking around he patted the arms of the chair before standing up slowly. Looking at the bundle of belongings on the floor he rolled his eyes. It appeared that Fleurette had a unknowing skill of making mess.

Crouching down Erik took to picking the items off of the rather dusty floor and putting them back into her case. One of the items Erik picked up was her writing book. Against all his better judgement he flicked open the cover and looked over the first letter Fleurette had wrote.

Of course it was the one she'd started to write to Eleanor the other evening.

It also seemed that she hadn't finished it, the last sentence involved her getting the new job and having to perform the day after.

They had barely been in their new surroundings for a week, Erik dearly wished Eleanor wasn't pinning down hope of hearing from her sister so soon. He also hoped that Eleanor hadn't had the thought of him keeping Fleurette from getting in contact.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a relative blur. Fleurette was trying to figure out if she was grateful of this or not.

The morning was spent rehearsing again, she'd been late and suffered a slight lecture from Jerry. Fleurette just stood there sheepishly smiling and apologising every five seconds.

In the end the director rolled his eyes and waved a lazy hand at her, he shot her a look though and seriously told her never to be late again.

So Jerry had a slight personality thing going on, Fleurette figured he'd lost his laid back disposition just because of the show tonight. Perhaps every time a show is going to get performed he turned into this strict and slightly stressed man.

A stressed man who would wave a crumpled schedule at them if they did something wrong.

After quickly taking part in the rehearsal again Fleurette and everyone else broke for lunch, Elsie had taken her to this small building which apparently sold the best pastries ever.

Once in there they had both spent the half an hour allotted lunch time chatting idly.

"So!" Elsie chimed while holding onto her cup loosely. Fleurette looked from the window to her. "Have you finally settled in?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! You know when I first came here it took me weeks." Elsie nodded. "Seems you're better at uprooting and settling down more than I am."

Fleurette debated over her words and pulled a face, shaking her head slowly she shifted to sit up straight in the chair. "Not really, just...I didn't really seem to think what I was leaving behind."

"You regret coming here?"

"Not in the slightest. Just," Fleurette frowned thoughtfully and leaned her head against her hand. "I don't know."

"You're confusing, you know this right?"

"No, but I do now." Smiling Fleurette stood up and followed Elsie out of the building the two looked around the street and avoided the bustling people around them.

* * *

It was raining when the show had finally finished. It went off well, Jerry was happy with them and despite all being invited out to celebrate Fleurette turned it down.

She had used the excuse of; "I made other plans." What those plans were exactly Fleurette had no idea. The last time she went out celebrating a building burned down.

Not that she was expecting that to happen again mind. But still, going out didn't amuse her in the slightest. She didn't drink alcohol, in fact thanks to her father and his actions she had been forever put off it. So going out to watch other people get drunk didn't sit to well at all.

The rain got harder as she turned the corner and walked briskly down the street towards the abandoned building she'd unwillingly become to know as home.

Wriggling her hand out from underneath her cloak she put it on the door and then pushed it slowly open. The small candles which had been put around the foyer flickered from the cold breeze which followed Fleurette in.

A few went out which caused her to roll her eyes. Shutting the door again caused another three to get blown out too. Crouching down and picking the unlit candles up she quickly dipped the wicks into a flame and then put them in their places again.

Happy with her work Fleurette gave a nod and smiled lightly, the smile dropped though when the door opened and slammed shut again.

Turning slowly Fleurette looked at Meg, who looked down at herself unhappily and then took to shaking the rain from her arms.

She looked up and jumped at the sight of Fleurette, putting a hand to her chest she slowly smiled. "Why are you standing down here for?"

"I've just got in actually." Fleurette said and then nodded at her. "I take it its started raining harder out there?"

"How could you tell?" Meg rolled her eyes playfully while walking towards the stairs. Unlike herself, Meg didn't have a coat or cloak protecting her from the weather.

"How did the show go?" Meg's tone was one of indifference, Fleurette slowly nodded and followed slowly after her towards the stairs.

"Not to bad."

"I've been thinking," Meg said suddenly, she turned and looked down at Fleurette just as she stepped up onto the first stair.

"Yes?"

Meg clapped her hands together and a smile appeared on her face. "What are we doing?"

"Right now? Standing in a idiotically lit foyer standing on the stairs talking."

"I thought I didn't do a bad job here actually," Meg said defending her handy work with the candles, Fleurette smiled and looked at her. "I didn't mean what are we doing right now." Rolling her eyes Meg sat down on the top stair and patted it. Fleurette walked quickly up while avoiding the candles which were piled on each stair. She clutched onto her cloak, not wishing that to suddenly get set alight.

Sitting down she looked at the blonde beside her, Meg took to pushing her wet hair out of her face and over her shoulders. When she sensed Fleurette looking at her she turned and smiled in her direction.

"What did you mean?"

"Maybe it was a rhetorical question," Meg shrugged, Fleurette shot her a confused look. "I meant what are we doing here? All right maybe I didn't mean to say it like that...oh I cannot think of the proper words." Meg hung her head and rubbed her forehead slowly in thought. "Do you like what you're doing?"

"It's all right."

"So you're not to fussed about that place?" Meg questioned, Fleurette shook her head. Truthfully as much as she liked working in the theatre it didn't wholly sway her.

"Well I've been thinking," Meg turned sidewards on the stair and looked at her. Fleurette nodded for her to continue. "Why don't we do our own thing?"

"Eh?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "I've explored a lot of this city so far. There are a lot of places which do what you do at the theatre right?"

"Right." Fleurette nodded although she wasn't totally sure where Meg was going with stating the obvious.

"But," Meg's eyes lit up as she looked at Fleurette. "They're all big productions. There's two of us, two's a good number no?"

"It's a all right number." Fleurette smiled. "What are you suggesting Meg?" Fleurette asked hoping her friend would get to the point.

"All these shows happen at night, to many people and to much fussing around." Meg paused. "What I'm suggesting is we two go out there in the day, move from street to street and perform."

Frowning lightly Fleurette looked at the stair in front of her and then to Meg. "We become street performers?"

"Well when said like that," Meg huffed.

"I'm not shooting your idea down! I'm just...trying to confirm what you're suggesting." Fleurette said slowly, Meg nodded. "So like...we dance on street corners? Doesn't that sound a little wrong? Or disturbing in fact?"

"People did that sort of thing in parks back home. I remember seeing mimes."

"We're not mimes though."

"Why don't we do our routines in the parks? There's many around here." Meg smiled and leaned her arms against her knees. Fleurette looked at her and then up at the ceiling. Thinking over it she slowly nodded, this caused Meg to let out a happy sound and clap her hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

07

"Did we honestly have to start practising now?"

"Yes! The sooner the better!" Meg waved her hands at Fleurette, "Come on! Get up Fleur we have work to do." Meg waved her hands at her again. Letting out a groan Fleurette stood up, she was happily sitting leaning against the wall while using loads of found pillows as a seat.

Meg had quickly got changed out of her wet clothes and Fleurette had hung her cloak up to dry. "Right," putting her hands together Meg paced to and fro, Fleurette's eyes watched her. Letting out a quiet sigh she went to sit back down but Meg caught hold of her arm and gently pulled her back up.

"Any ideas?"

"You're asking me? Meg this was your idea!" Fleurette whined, she didn't mean to whine but she was tired. After all she had finished a show only to get told that they were going to start practising, just the two of them for tomorrow morning.

"Perhaps we could do a routine mother never used." Meg hummed and started pacing again. She flicked her eyes to Fleurette suddenly. Stopping in front of her she smiled, "What routines did you learn at the theatre?"

"Meg I was only in one show remember?"

"Well we can nab parts of it and use them." Smiling she rocked on her heels, "Care to demonstrate some of it here?"

"Fine," Fleurette sighed and walked to the centre room. The two had moved from the stairs to one of the many rooms on the second level of the building. Most of the rooms on the first floor had suffered from smashed windows from the outside world. The second and third floor were the ones which they all inhabited.

Meg leant against the wall as Fleurette took to going through parts of the routine she did earlier on in the evening. Nodding now and again Meg clapped when she finished.

"We can totally use some of that!" Meg exclaimed, "Now," running a hand through her damp hair she walked forward to stand in front of Fleurette, who was almost asleep standing up.

"Everyone seems to like chorus lines...and such. You took part in them too?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It involves singing, I don't sing."

"Oh that's just silly! Everyone sings." Meg shook her head, Fleurette shot her a look. "All right you don't sing." Meg giggled sheepishly, Fleurette relented and stopped glaring at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, rather sure."

"Not even a little bit? Like...a few verses?"

"A few verses isn't a little bit, that's the whole song Meg."

"Oh come on Fleur you knew what I meant. Chorus line, do the chorus yes?"

"You're a very pushy person when you need to be you know this right?"

"I know," Meg grinned. "My persistent nature sometimes annoys mother." Fleurette merely raised an eyebrow at this yet didn't reply.

"Can I sleep first before you badger me to sing and dance at the same time? A skill may I remind you that I've never once tried."

"Oh it's easy!" Meg smiled, Fleurette looked at her disbelievingly, letting out a sigh Meg smiled slowly at Fleurette. Waving a hand at the pillows, Fleurette let out a happy sound when she was finally allowed to sit down.

Getting comfortable Fleurette looked up and frowned lightly when Meg went through dancing and singing at the same time. When she finished Fleurette clapped quietly, "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh just...some place." Meg shrugged simply and held her hands out. "Come on, we'll go through it quickly then you have permission to go catch up with some much needed sleep."

"Thanks boss." Fleurette said dryly, Meg laughed at her words which caused Fleurette to let out a tired laugh too.

Standing side by side Meg slowly went through the routine, Fleurette followed her movements effortlessly despite being exhausted. Meg nodded happy once she got the basics of it after the second time it was practised.

Fleurette's stomach dropped though when Meg turned to face her and spoke the song. She gave her a smile and nodded at her. "Your turn." Meg said, Fleurette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Meg tapped her arms, "Don't cross your arms, it won't help your diaphragm when you sing."

Speaking the chosen song slowly Fleurette tiredly smiled when Meg nodded happily at her. When it actually came to singing it Fleurette stood there silent.

"Fleur!" Meg whined, "Why are you being silent?" She asked when she stopped singing.

"What are you two doing?" Meg jumped from Erik's sudden appearance, whereas Fleurette let out a yawn and shrugged.

"I'm begging you Meg, please let me go sleep. You can continue to badger me about this tomorrow. If I don't sleep I will pass out from exhaustion." Fleurette put her hands together and looked at her friend.

"I'm teaching Fleur to sing and dance at the same time so then we can go out and perform and get money." Fleurette let out a tired groan from Meg doing the exact opposite to what she wanted.

Erik shifted in the doorway and nodded slowly, he didn't say anything but instead turned on his heels and walked off.

Fleurette rolled her eyes in Meg's direction, Meg in turn smiled. "Go sleep then. We'll continue this tomorrow, and I mean that! We will get this perfected and then we can go and perform it!" Fleurette smiled and mock saluted her before slowly walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

08

Hearing footsteps following after him, Erik turned and watched Fleurette tiredly walk after him. "Evening Erik," she waved at him and then took to rubbing her eyes desperately trying to keep herself awake.

"How was the show?"

"It was all right." Fleurette shrugged and looked at the dimly lit corridor in front of her to him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Erik answered honestly, Fleurette smiled lightly at him and then quietly yawned. He looked at her and then around them. "You must rest, it sounds like you are going to be busy tomorrow."

"Ah," Fleurette looked up at him and shook her head. "Not if I pretend to sleep most of the day."

"Oh that's just sneaky of you." Erik said while wagging a finger at her. "Pretend to be asleep so you can wriggle your way out of Meg's plan." Shaking his head he crossed his arms and looked at her. Fleurette frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Her plan."

"You say this because she's trying to get you to sing." Erik pointed out while picking up walking down the corridor. Fleurette walked slowly after him, when all he got was silence Erik looked at her. She was looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Singing and dancing is a skill and...just a skill. Not to mention the stamina, I mean, no I can't." Walking into the room Fleurette looked around, "Erik you found some curtains?"

"Actually I didn't, they were sheets from one of the forgotten beds from the first floor."

"You just fashioned them to look like curtains then?"

"Yes."

"That's great," rubbing her hands Fleurette walked over and collapsed in the chair. "No more getting woken up by the sun." Leaning her head back she shut her eyes and then slowly opened them. "You also tidied up?"

"You're messy."

"Am not! I was in a rush...and I just never got round to cleaning up..." Erik just raised an eyebrow at her words and slowly sat down in the chair opposite to hers. Fleurette watched him and shifted in her seat.

"You're doing another show tomorrow?" Erik questioned, Fleurette shook her head which caused him to look at her confused. "But why? If I remember rightly you seemed dead set to do something you loved to do. Why are you not returning?" Fleurette looked down at the floor, Erik sat forward and lifted her head up to look at him. "What happened?" His tone took on a protective yet defensive sound which caused Fleurette to jump a little.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you not go back?"

"Because I do not fit in there." Fleurette said blankly, Erik leaned his arms against his knees and looked down at the floor.

Frowning lightly Erik look around, "Where are you things?"

"They got stolen." Fleurette said honestly, back at the theatre once she got changed she quickly left her dancing gear to go tell Elsie she wouldn't be coming out with her and the others. Then once she returned her things were gone.

Erik frowned and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Shrugging Fleurette looked up at the ceiling. "At least I now have enough money to go buy some new things."

"Yes as true as that may be it's not really the point is it?" Erik questioned, "You have to go back."

"I'm not staying with a load of thieves."

"I meant you should go back to try and get your things."

"What's the point? My things are gone end of."

"That's so defeatist." Erik smiled thinly. "I understand why you do not want to return. I am behind you on your decision," he paused, Fleurette shot him a look which seemed to believe otherwise. "But you cannot let them just chase you out of there."

"There wasn't any chasing Erik."

"You know what I mean."

Fleurette sat silent for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "I suppose I could talk to Jerry. He may be able to get my things back."

"That's a good start. Until, and if, you get your things back do not return there."

Fleurette pulled a face, "How am I meant to know if he's got my things if I don't go back there now and again?" Rolling her eyes she stood up and walked over to the window. Pushing the sheet with its faded floral print out of the way her eyes skimmed over the night sky.

"I'm just letting it go. Those things were old and breaking anyway, I'd have to throw them away sooner or later..."

"More the sooner than the later." Erik pointed out simply, Fleurette looked over her shoulder at him and pouted. "I'm only agreeing with you." Shrugging he leaned back in the chair and opened them when Fleurette sat down on his lap.

"What do you make of Meg's plan?"

"It's simple, although I do not feel totally happy with it." Erik said simply, Fleurette let out a long quiet sigh before sitting back and leaning against him. Erik looked around before looking at her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired is all," shutting her eyes she didn't talk for a while. Erik honestly thought she had gone to sleep before she quietly spoke; "Erik can you hold me please?" Doing as she said caused her to shift slightly and fold up and lean against him. In a matter of moments Fleurette was asleep, this time for real instead of pretending.


	9. Chapter 9

09

"You're flat."

"Excuse me for sounding flat, I am not sure if you've noticed but it's like...seven in the morning. I should technically be still asleep."

"Keep talking it'll warm your vocal chords up." Meg smiled and rocked on her heels.

Fleurette sat on a chair wrapped up in a blanket. Only her face was really visible, narrowing her eyes Fleurette sat in silence, doing the opposite to what Meg said.

"Hey!" Meg exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Fleurette gave a jolt and opened her eyes again, they narrowed at the blonde – again – and then rolled slowly in the direction of the window.

"The weathers nice, I'm hungry, can't I have breakfast before all of this?"

"Nope."

"You're being mean Meg."

Meg didn't answer but turned away singing happily to herself. Fleurette coughed and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't exactly in a happy mood, she'd got woken up to Meg shouting and exclaiming about rehearsing. When she had eventually woken up Erik wasn't around, all in all the morning so far was unpleasant.

"Come on stand up we'll try again." Meg pulled Fleurette out of the chair, the blanket dropped from her shoulders. The two stood side by side and took to going through the dancing quickly, Meg was happy to see that Fleurette had remembered the routine even when she was more asleep than awake.

Next they did the dancing with the song, "One of you is flat."

"It's her," Meg pointed at Fleurette.

"I'm flat because I don't give a-"

"Fleurette calm down." Erik leaned against the door frame and watched as Fleurette let out a slow breath, hanging her head she slowly looked up.

"Please can't I go back to sleep? Half exhausted performers are no use right?" She asked neither of them in particular. Erik looked at Meg blankly she in turn smiled. "Right? Oh come on don't stand there and ignore me!" Fleurette whined and took to pouting at the floor. "I hate you both right now." With this said she huddled back into the blanket and sat in the chair.

Having silence enter the room Erik looked away from Meg and pointed at Fleurette. "Your performer has gone to sleep."

Meg jumped and walked over to the chair, she shook Fleurette by her shoulder. Fleurette groaned and waved Meg away. "Please let me sleep." Meg pouted and tried again. "Shoo," Fleurette pulled the blanket over her face and hide away from the room.

Stomping a foot on the floor Meg turned and walked off, she quickly passed Erik. He watched her and shook his head when she returned and walked back into the room.

Meg hit the floor hard with a piece of broken banister. Fleurette jolted and shot up from the chair, the blanket was hanging from her shoulders and there was a bewildered look on her face.

Meg stood smiling triumphantly with her banister. "Up and at 'em Fleur!"

"You're mean."

"You went to sleep."

"You woke me up so therefore I think you owe it to me to let me sleep."

"Ah," Meg sighed and nodded. "True but we have rehearsing to do."

"Rehearsing for something which isn't immediately important."

"And you sleeping is?"

"I don't want to be half comatose from exhaustion." Fleurette frowned. "What's the rush anyway?"

"The sooner we do this and get enough money we can buy somewhere to live!" Meg exclaimed and looked from her to Erik. "Do you not want that?"

"You're pinning a lot of hope onto this plan of yours." Erik stated, "How much money do you think the two of you will make in one day?"

"I don't know! But it's got to be better than working in a theatre full of thieves right?" Meg questioned, Fleurette narrowed her eyes, the fact that Meg had eavesdropped into that part of Erik and hers conversation annoyed her slightly.

"Give me that," snatching the piece of banister from her friend Fleurette looked at it. "It's just as effective as your mothers cane...speaking of which where is she? I didn't see her yesterday or this morning."

"Don't change the subject!" Meg pouted.

"I'm not."

Sighing and running a hand through her blonde hair Meg looked at her. "She's looking for a place to live."

"Oh."

"Oh! For all of us! Not just me and her," Meg smiled sheepishly. "Like we'd leave you behind." Meg wrapped a arm around Fleurette's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. Erik rolled his eyes and left the scene, although he was pleased to hear that a more safer establishment for living in could be just around the corner.

* * *

"Stand, don't sit."

"Do I honestly have to? I'm comfy." Fleurette let out a sad noise when Erik pulled her to her feet.

"Listen, as silly of an idea as this is I much prefer it to you working with thieving ballet dancers." Fleurette laughed at that. Erik looked confused, "What's funny?"

"Sorry," putting a hand over her mouth to hide her smile she looked up at him. "Just, thieving ballet dancers? It's a little funny, go on and admit it...out of all the people to steal in the world, who'd have thought ballet dancers could do it?" Shaking her head Fleurette pushed some curls out of her face and looked up at him. "Is this your one input to Meg's plan?"

"I have to have a input somehow."

"Right," nodding she looked at the floor and then up at him. "Singing and dancing, got to make sure to tell Eleanor this, she'd be in right hysterics."

"Why?" Erik sat down on the arm of one of the chairs.

Fleurette entwined her hands together in front of her and looked at him. "Because I don't sing. I only dance."

"Meg and I are about to change that, and your narrow minded ways. So you can drop your defiant state of mind which I know you have." Erik said simply, Fleurette sighed quietly. "You are as determined to avoid this as Meg and now I am to get you to do it. This is going to be a very interesting tug of war, you're out numbered though."

"Numbers mean nothing really when the two against me do not see eye to eye. So really, who is out numbered? Is there likely to be trouble in the ranks? I believe possibly, yes." Her words caused Erik to narrow his eyes slightly at her. Fleurette smiled happy with her words, "Come on then Erik, where's that sudden determination of yours gone?" Fleurette grinned and rocked on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ah, finally, double digits! :D From here on in, i guess the writing is fully on the go!~_

_Thank you for reading/reviewing/everything else! :D_

* * *

10

The park which Meg had chosen for them to perform in first was small, not to small, but definitely small on the scale of parks. There was a small pond, which Fleurette winced at, in her eyes it was probably more like a lake.

Trees scattered the whole area, they ranged from willow to oak, all together Fleurette didn't wholly know how they fitted in the small surroundings.

It seemed like no one else questioned it either, they just accepted it. People sat on benches reading or drawing, children ran in the field and mothers watched with careful eyes.

Clapping her hands together made Fleurette snap out of her thoughts. "You ready?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No of course not! I'm about seven hours behind on sleep, it's cold out here and I'm going to stop now because you're not only glaring at me but anything else I will say will warrant in you glaring even more."

"Me glare? As if." Meg said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "It is a little cold though. Never mind! As soon as we get going we'll get warm." Fleurette smiled at her frank point of view.

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Rather easily, your best friend, or a bunch of thieves? Your best friend with a good plan, or a bunch of thieves who are ignorant to you? Best friend, or total idiots."

"I get what you're saying."

"Either way you would have sided with me and my idea because you do not like the theatre, or the people." Meg shrugged and smiled, Fleurette nodded slowly agreeing with her slightly. She wouldn't say she totally disliked the theatre. Or the people, but then she did only like two people out of the numerous numbers which worked there.

"Ready?" Meg asked again, Fleurette rolled her eyes and slowly nodded. Pulling her hand out from underneath her cloak she walked forward a few steps and placed a cap on the floor. Through rummaging the odd wardrobes and chest of drawers back in the abandoned building they'd managed to find something to collect money in.

That was if they were to get any money, Fleurette did have this thought. Actually this thought crossed her mind a lot. It was well and good them doing this little routine in random parks, but what if they didn't actually get anything from it?

Giving a slow shrug she stood beside Meg, who looked more than happy and prepared for this. Fleurette personally found doing this was a lot more nerve racking than doing a show.

Maybe it was the preparation side of things. She and Meg weren't really prepared very well for this.

"Just think when this is finished we can go back home, you can catch up on sleep and I'll think up somewhere else to perform." Meg whispered, Fleurette nodded slowly. It sounded like a rather good idea there, mainly for sleeping.

Clapping her hands together Meg nodded surely at her one more time before starting to sing and dance. Fleurette rolled her eyes and joined in a few seconds later.

Of course by suddenly having a unknown sound filter through the park people turned and looked over at them. Soon enough a small crowd stood watching them, children smiled and giggled and had to get pulled back to stop from getting in the way.

By the end of it Meg and Fleurette stood slightly out of breath with happy smiles on their faces. The small crowd clapped and some threw money into the cap.

When the crowd had dispersed Fleurette crouched down and picked up the cap. Walking back to Meg the two peered in. Meg's happy expression fell and she narrowed her eyes at the odd change they had.

"We need to do this a lot more times to get decent money." Fleurette stated.

"Or perhaps we just need a better routine?"

"And song."

"I like the song."

"Sorry I don't." Fleurette smiled lightly.

"We're having slight artistic differences here Fleur. I suggest we go home and rethink this through."

"Can we stop off for breakfast first? I'm not joking here, I'm really light headed I think I may faint."

"You're being dramatic!" Meg laughed and pulled her out of the park and down the street. Fleurette whimpered, she wasn't being dramatic she was telling the truth.

* * *

The three of them sat looking down at the cap which was sitting in the middle of them.

Meg sat cross legged in a chair, Fleurette sat wrapped up in a blanket on the floor using numerous pillows as a seat, and finally Erik sat leaning back in a chair with his arms loosely crossed.

"I suppose I should give you a well done for even getting anything."

"Hey!" Meg exclaimed angrily. "I don't see you doing anything in the way of earning money!" She shouted again, Fleurette ran a hand down her face and let out a slow tired sigh.

"We tried." Fleurette stated, "I think we should be grateful we even got anything for the first attempt."

"Exactly," Meg crossed her arms and nodded swiftly.

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked from one woman to the other. It was rather clear to him that Fleurette was partially saying that to humour her and stop her from shouting and complaining.

"We just need to get one solid good routine. A decent song...a better place to perform it." Fleurette said slowly, every so often every word was paused. Eventually by the time she'd finished talking she'd collapsed to the side on the pillows and lay with her eyes shut sleeping soundly.

Meg looked at her slightly dead panned. "Night then." She waved at her friend and then rolled her eyes in Erik's direction. "Help us."

"What do you want?"

"You helped back home," Meg said, Erik raised an eyebrow. Perhaps 'helped' was the wrong word to use. "Can you not help us out here?"

"Yet again, what do you want? I cannot tell you a routine because dancing is not my area of expertise."

"But music is!" Meg shifted in her chair and looked at him with slightly pleading eyes. "You helped Christine and before you deny it, I know it. You will help us because it is only fair you have some sort of input here. It is not fair we have to do all the work." With this Meg stood up, "Please move Fleur, she'll deeply regret falling asleep down there." Meg walked quietly out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Walking through the corridors silently gave way to a eerie feeling. Erik looked in every room he passed and frowned.

Fleurette had gone exploring. Although she was in possession of a photographic memory and literally couldn't forget a route she'd taken, he still would like to know where she was.

He knew that she partially did a disappearing act to hide from Meg, she'd ran around trying to find the missing red head earlier on. When her search ended in failure she had hunted him out and questioned him on Fleurette's whereabouts.

Hearing a humming noise followed by scratching Erik doubled back and pushed open a door. The door didn't work with his usual secretive disposition, the door in fact gave out a huge protest and squeaked and groaned along the ground and against its hinges.

Any thoughts of sneaking in without being noticed were soon lost. Fleurette looked over in his direction. Straightening out her legs she laid her book down on her lap. Twiddling the pen in her fingers she watched him walk over to where she was sitting on the window seat.

Tapping her legs Erik sat down when she moved, shutting her book she tucked her legs underneath herself and smiled.

"Did Meg send you to look for me?"

"Yes, however could you tell?"

"I heard her run around, she ran past this room actually. She tried the door but couldn't push it open." Fleurette shot a look to the door, even she had a tough task in opening it. But because of it's trickiness Fleurette was rather sure she'd be safe in peace and quiet in here.

Erik nodded at this, "Are you hiding from her?"

"Maybe."

"That's not very polite is it?" Fleurette shot a look at him before drumming her pen on her book. "You writing another letter to Eleanor?" She shook her head and leaned back against the wall. Shutting her eyes the two sat in silence.

After a few seconds of silence Fleurette opened her eyes and looked out of the window. "I don't know why though, it's not like I can send them off is it?" She smiled slowly at this.

"At least she'll have a lot of reading to do when they all arrive." Erik pointed out, Fleurette laughed quietly at this and nodded. "Meg asked me to help you both."

"Seriously?"

"She seemed very serious."

"Great."

"No need to be sarcastic." Erik smiled lightly, Fleurette crossed her arms and looked at him. "What was it you said previously?" He paused and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Oh yes that's right; is there likely to be trouble in the ranks because Meg and I don't see eye to eye. I think we may have proved you sort of wrong no?"

"You're gloating Erik."

"I'm well aware." He nodded and looked at her. "So come on Fleurette, stop moping and stand up."

"You were gloating, now you're bossing me around. How can this get any better?" Fleurette questioned yet stood up anyway. Putting her book and pen on the window seat she straightened out her skirt and looked at him cross armed.

Erik could already tell that singing lessons weren't going to be simple, especially if his student at the moment was a stubborn minded young woman.

He also knew that Fleurette would most likely try everything to get out of learning to sing. Regardless of the fact that learning to sing while dancing could further her career.

Fleurette stood tapping her foot lightly against the wooden flooring. Erik let out a slow sigh, this was going to be tricky. Fleurette smiled and looked up at him, frowning lightly he reached out and uncrossed her arms.

She ended up entwining her hands together in front of her. Erik walked around and put his hands on her shoulders, straightening her posture out he walked back around to stand in front of her.

Fleurette pouted lightly and continued to tap her foot lightly against the floor. "So we sort out the dancing while you help with our singing is that the deal hm?"

"Yes," Erik answered, Fleurette went to say something else but he held up a hand. "Enough talking." This caused her to narrow her eyes at him. Erik just looked at her blankly, "Stop looking at me like that. I'm here to help remember? So stop slouching," Fleurette stood straight again and looked down at the floor.

"Stop looking downwards," she pouted and looked up. "And finally please stop glaring at me." Erik smiled lightly and rolled his eyes, Fleurette's childish anger moments were rather funny. Although anyone else would be offended when being glared at, he just couldn't take her glaring seriously. Fleurette didn't really have it in her to glare and mean it.

* * *

Madame Giry entered the building and looked around. There was no silence like usual, no instead there was a low hum. Walking up the stairs she looked around the stair case, the hum grew louder and the hum could quickly be distinguished as a voice. A quiet voice, she couldn't understand any words at the moment but the closer she got the more detail became apparent.

Peeking into a room she raised an eyebrow as Meg thumbed through a book, sensing a pair of eyes on her she looked up. The blonde jumped slightly from the sight of her mother yet smiled.

"Welcome back! How did the search go?"

Madame Giry didn't answer her straight away but looked at her confused and then up at the ceiling. "Do I dare to ask?"

"He's helping us." Meg stated and opened her book again. Her mother shot her a confused look, sighing Meg ran a hand through her hair. "We performed in a park when you were gone. We managed to get some money but it was a pitiful amount. It was just enough to buy us something to eat." Shaking her head slowly Meg looked up at the ceiling when she heard Fleurette's quiet voice stop singing and instead started to complain.

"I am not going to lie, our dancing and singing was a little off. We needed help on one aspect and he offered to help." Meg smiled, although truthfully she knew Erik didn't offer to help, she more like pressured him to help.

Madame Giry stood thinking for a moment before nodding. "It went well, the search I mean." She answered her daughters earlier question. Meg looked at her confused, after all her tone was a odd one. Somewhere between indifference and annoyance.

"Well that's good then." Meg shifted in her seat and continued to read again, out of the corner of her eyes she watched her mother disappear down the corridor.

Walking up the other staircase Giry carefully put a hand on the banister and trailed it up the still smooth wood until she came to the third level.

Picking up her pace and moving silently down the corridor she stopped at a door which was partially open. The space between the door and the door frame was enough of one for her to fit through.

Peeking her head round the door her eyes skimmed over the room. Fleurette stood cross armed with a annoyed expression on her face, Erik sat on the window seat with his back leaning against the wall.

"Try again."

"How about no?"

"How about yes?"

"No." Fleurette said sternly in a semi serious tone. Erik looked over at her and then flicked his eyes to the door. Sensing his attention was diverted elsewhere Fleurette turned and stared in Giry's direction.

"Welcome back," Fleurette smiled, her tone wasn't as overly pleased unlike Meg's. "Meg told us you were property hunting, how'd it go?"

"Well," Giry answered shortly from her position half way around the door. She hadn't moved at all, "I have found somewhere, only," she stopped abruptly in mid sentence, Erik and Fleurette looked at each other confused and waited for her to continue.

"Only it is rather expensive." Slumping down on the window seat Fleurette leant her head against her hand and stared over at her. Erik shot Fleurette a look because she narrowly missed practically collapsing on his legs.

"What do you class as expensive?"

"Somewhere big," Erik answered Fleurette's question instead of Giry. "Somewhere big with lots of space and maybe with spacious grounds."

"I like gardens." Fleurette smiled, Erik shook his head at this.

Coughing awkwardly Giry got their attention again. "We do not have nearly enough money."

"How much more do we need?" Fleurette asked quietly while leaning her arms against her knees. Giry just gave her a look which caused her shoulders to slump. "A lot huh?" Giry just nodded confirming her words.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Erik's earlier suspicions about Fleurette being an awkward student just got confirmed more and more. Right now he was walking along the corridor trying to find her.

Yes, yet again she had gone walking off and done a disappearing act. It seemed like pretending to be invisible and hiding from view was a talent which Fleurette had quickly learnt from him.

This was a challenge and a half, generally it was a challenge. He was trying to find someone who instantly had a map of the buildings layout in her head. Sure, Erik had spent a lot of time exploring the building too. But there were corridors and doors which he didn't know about.

He didn't much like this feeling. He was so used to being in control of his surroundings, know which corridor led where, which doorway led to a escape route. But here, he had very little control over it.

"Are you lost?" Fleurette skipped past the end of the corridor and then jumped backwards and stood rocking on her heels.

Erik stopped and pointed a finger at her. "Lesson."

"No thank you!" Grinning she took off skipping again, Erik frowned and walked quickly after her. His pace got picked up and he was soon jogging down the corridor after her. However upon turning the corner all that confronted him was empty space.

"Fleurette when you're acting like this it seems like you have no intention of trying to get money together so we can move."

"Can't I get money by being silent?"

"It's not that bad."

"It is that bad," Fleurette peeked around a door. "You're just being nice because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"You are your own worst critic." Erik stopped and looked down at her. "Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"Can I come in then?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay there then and I'll stay out here?"

"Not really."

"You're being most awkward today." Erik said annoyed while crossing his arms. Fleurette rolled her eyes and even went as far as childishly sticking her tongue out at him. Soon the door she was hiding behind got shut and Erik was standing on the wrong side of it.

Reaching up and knocking he frowned when she didn't answer but instead listened to scrambling noises from the other side. Turning the handle Erik pushed the door open and peered in. The room was dark apart from the massive gash in the wall, a small twang of dread appeared in him.

Rushing over he put a hand on some of the exposed wood which was underneath the brickwork. Looking out he frowned, "Fleurette come back in."

"But why? I like it out here, the views rather nice no?" Smiling she looked from the night scape city in front of her to him. Her current perch looked like a collapsed windowsill which had folded in and against another. It was barely enough room for her to sit on it, yet she found a way to do so.

"It's dangerous." Erik said sternly, Fleurette held out a hand and then the other one. Reaching up and clutching onto her smaller hands Erik helped her back into the room. "Please don't go back out there."

"It's fine."

"Fleurette we live in a condemned building, nowhere is fine in here." Stating the obvious caused her to pout and frown up at him. "Can you stop acting like a child now and finish your previous lesson?" Erik questioned.

"You mean the previous lesson which Giry interrupted and I ran away from?"

"Yes that lesson."

"Do I honestly have to? Can't Meg be the only one who sings?"

"It'll look a little strange would it not?"

"I don't think...all right perhaps it would."

"We're repeating ourselves Fleurette."

"Yes this is a rather repetitive cycle isn't it?" She looked up at him, "I'm going to have to just suck it up aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Right," clapping her hands Fleurette looked at him and nodded slowly. "Come on then lets get this over with."

Her enthusiasm to learn to sing was dwindling ever more, "A long time ago, you said you thought of things when you danced. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I said I thought of my mother when she'd seen the first show Eleanor and I performed in." Fleurette looked at him confused.

"Keep that thought in your mind, but direct it to singing." Erik said while quickly and gently tapping her on the forehead. Sure her enthusiasm may be dwindling, but if Erik could get her mind to focus the same way it does when she's dancing, maybe. Just maybe, he could successfully finish a lesson with Fleurette.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before looking up at him. "Ready?" Erik questioned, she slowly nodded. Looking around he hummed, "I guess we're doing your lesson in here hm?"

"Yes." Fleurette answered with a nod.

Erik had no problem with that, only sound tends to travel and with there being a gash in the wall which lead to the outside world Erik was a little concerned that people would notice it, and where it came from.

He was going to question Fleurette again, but there was a determined expression on her face. "Stand straight," for a dancer Fleurette had a horrid habit of slouching now and again. "Remember the song?"

"How could I not? It's been drummed into my head by Meg." Fleurette frowned and watched as he took to pottering the room trying to find something to sit down on.

"Start now Fleurette." Erik said sternly while venturing to the back of the room, given the chance of starting in her own free will Fleurette wouldn't start at all. The back of the room was darker in comparison to where Fleurette was standing.

Sitting down at a slightly worse for wear window seat he leant back and shut his eyes. Fleurette's voice was a little surreal. She spoke with such confidence yet, when singing she sounded so fragile. Opening his eyes he looked over to where she was standing. Fleurette looked down at her hands and twiddled her fingers.

"Stop looking down," he interrupted her, her voice faltered and she shot a glare back at him. Shrugging simply he waved a hand casually at her, "Continue." He was well aware of how blunt he was being, but people idly milling around a subject he felt passionately about didn't sit well with him. Regardless if it was Fleurette or not, nodding slowly Erik did muse over the fact that probably being blunt with her would do her a favour.

Eleanor kept her in check by being to the point, so he thought he'd try that approach too. It actually worked, but it did make her rather annoyed at him. Erik didn't really like being the subject of Fleurette's annoyance.

Standing up and silently walking over Erik stopped and repeated some of the song which Fleurette had – in his eyes – sung wrong. She turned and looked up at him with a light frown. Technically this would be the first time he'd have sung in her presence.

By all means Fleurette looked a little dazed perhaps. It was a odd expression she had, somewhere between confusion and awe.

"What?" Erik asked after being stared at for several more moments. Her gaze though wasn't fixed on him, it was more like looking through him. There was a spaced out glazed look in them.

Erik flinched confused when Fleurette poked him quickly, "What are you doing?"

"That voice came from you?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "For real? No really...it came from you?"

"Unless there are any other men around," Erik looked over his shoulders. "No there's not. So yes, it did."

"Oh my," Fleurette put her hands on her cheeks and looked at him.

Erik frowned getting a little worried about her behaviour. "Are you all right?" After all she went from being annoyed at him, to suddenly spaced out and a little evasive acting.

"Oh," she sighed and nodded, smiling she lowered her hands and crossed her arms loosely. "I liked it." Erik just looked down at her processing her words. "Oh lessons may just be more fun if you happen to chip in now and again." Giggling quietly Fleurette waved a hand at him and let out another quiet laugh when he shook his head and looked at her a little confused to say the least.


	13. Chapter 13

_;n; sorry for late updating...AGAIN! Pin the blame on laziness and exhaustion from work! xD_

_Thank you for reading/reviewing/everything else!~ :D  
_

* * *

13

"Well at least it's not the same park."

"How nice of you to notice," Meg smiled. "No I browsed around and decided this area is much better."

"It's a lot more open ground isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"It's a lot less claustrophobic than that other park." Fleurette looked around and nodded approving seemingly of their temporary stage.

"You seem a lot more up for this, this time. What happened?"

"I accepted that this was going to happen regardless. Me being awkward wasn't helping matters." Pausing she looked at her friend. "Sometimes people have to do things they don't like to achieve or gain things in life." Shrugging Fleurette smiled lightly.

"Good words." Meg nodded and placed the small cap down. The two of them took a few steps back before looking at each other quickly before commencing dancing.

Of course like last time seeing something which wasn't usually in the surroundings of a park people walked over and paid attention. As soon as they both started singing in harmony however seemed to catch even more people's attention.

The people in this park seemed a lot more up for their little performance act than the people in the previous park.

By the end of it Meg and Fleurette grinned into the cap. No miserable change in there this time, picking up a note Meg turned it in the light. It wasn't alone in there, several other notes laid in the cap too.

Meg let out a happy sound and threw her arms around Fleurette's shoulders. "We did it Fleur! We did it once we can do it again right?"

Managing to wriggle free Fleurette nodded slowly and smiled. "Of course we can!"

"Fleurette?" A voice questioned.

Meg and Fleurette stopped celebrating and looked to a confused woman. "Elsie?" Fleurette stepped forward. "Hello." Smiling Fleurette looked Elsie up and down, her smile dropped though when Elsie narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"What are you doing out here? Doing street performances? What about the theatre?"

"She may still be there if you lot didn't steal her things." Meg sung lightly while rolling the notes up and pocketing them quickly. The loose change got put into a little pouch and pocketed too.

Elsie narrowed her eyes at Meg, "Stolen? Your things got stolen and that is why you did not return?" She asked disbelievingly. "Could you not have confronted Jerry about this matter?" Narrowing her eyes Elsie watched as Meg took to jumping up onto a little brick wall and walking along it with her arms stretched out for balance.

"It's not the fact that they got stolen." Fleurette shook her head. "It's the fact that if it's happened once it'll happen again." Elsie narrowed her eyes at Fleurette this time, obviously not wholly agreeing with her.

"So you've gone from a steady job to _this_?" Elsie asked in a dry tone and waved a hand at the park. She shook her head, "What a fall."

"Actually it's quite fun, you should give it a go! It may loosen you up a bit." Meg popped up at Fleurette's side and smiled. "She's not going back. It's evident no? Come on Fleur lets go back and show mother our earnings!" Meg exclaimed happily, clutched onto Fleurette's arm and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry!" Fleurette exclaimed over her shoulder Elsie shook her head and walked away, she didn't even spare a look in Fleurette's direction. In fact she point blank ignored her, and the fact that she even called out to her.

* * *

"Get over that woman already!" Meg laid on her stomach and leaned her head in her hands. "But look at our money, we're doing good!" Meg had laid out all the money they had so far. When put all together it did look like they had got quite a bit.

Fleurette did debate whether this was enough money to buy this place which Madame Giry had found. She had been rather vague with descriptions really, she hadn't told them much. Not where it was, or how big it was.

She wanted to get away from this part of the city. Knowing that she would most likely bump into Elsie again didn't sit well with her. The less confrontations like that the better.

Standing up and brushing herself quickly down Fleurette walked out of the room. Rubbing her eyes she turned the corner and walked up the stairs slowly.

"You look troubled." Erik's voice came from the end of the corridor. Turning and looking in his direction Fleurette slowly shrugged and walked forwards. "How did it go? I could briefly hear Meg shouting from up here."

"We did good."

"Just 'good'?" Erik looked at her a little confused. "Your enthusiasm for earning some money seems to have dwindled."

"It's not that," Fleurette frowned and crossed her arms. "I saw someone I used to work with."

"And?"

"...Nothing." Fleurette shook her head. "There was nothing. I think she was confused the most, but apart from that, nothing."

"Perhaps that's for the best." Erik said slowly while turning and walking off again. Fleurette thought over this while walking after him.

"I would have thought she'd say something though. You know?"

"You mean you wanted her to ask you to come back?" Erik looked down at her briefly before opening a door and walking through.

"I think so."

"How confusing," Erik sat down at the rickety desk he'd previously found. He'd moved it from its original room into the one which Fleurette spent the most time in. Sitting down in the chair he turned and looked at her.

"First you seem more the happier for leaving considering they stole from you. Now that you get confronted by a ex-worker you hoped they'd ask you back?" He shook his head. "Contradicting much?"

"Shh," Fleurette put a finger to her lips while walking past him and collapsing in the chair which had slowly become her bed. A decent nights sleep never came from it, but it was either this, a window seat, or trying to make a bed on the floor.

The places to sleep were very limited.

"Is that your way of telling me to be quiet because I've spoke some ounce of truth. Or do you generally want to go to sleep?" At this Fleurette opened her eyes and looked over at him. Erik just looked at her and awaited to see her answer.

Fleurette settled back down in the chair and pulled the blanket more around herself. "Night Erik." She said tiredly, he stood up from the chair and walked over. She'd only been sitting curled up for a few minutes but she was already asleep.

Surely performing in a park couldn't have exhausted her that much?


	14. Chapter 14

14

Sitting leaning her head in her hands Fleurette eyed up the streets beyond the grubby windows. The amount of people who were rushing around still amazed her. Half the time she pondered where they were going in such a rush.

It had been about a month and a half since arriving here. A month and a half spent hiding away in an abandoned building, performing in parks just to get some money. The novelty of it all was starting to wear off. Sighing heavily Fleurette watched the rain drops trail down the window pane.

Even when it was raining the people of the city were still rushing around. Most people tend to slow down in the horrid wet weather, these people must have one destination they all needed to get to in such a rush.

"I can't find them." Erik stated while appearing soon by her side and sitting beside her on the window seat. Fleurette looked at him sidewards, Madame Giry and Meg had disappeared, neither of them knew where they'd gone to.

Erik had suggested they go searching the building to see if they'd really gone out. Needless to say the rainy weather was effecting Fleurette and she seemed to have no intention whatsoever of moving.

Although she looked utterly bored, she also seemed rather content to sit and watch the rain and the rushing people.

Leaning her forehead against the pane of glass Fleurette shut her eyes. "I'm bored."

"You know what? I could never tell." Erik said sarcastically, Fleurette narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Don't look at me like that. You're bored, go do something." With that said Erik stood up and walked over to the desk.

Sitting down and picking up a odd piece of paper which Fleurette had ripped out of her writing book, Erik took to writing.

Fleurette had offered to buy him a book, but he declined that and said he'd make do with the loose pieces of paper.

Heaving another sigh earned her a short half thought out glare from Erik. "You are acting like a child." By now Fleurette had laid down on the rather dusty window seat and was looking at him. "Fidgeting around is not going to kill your boredom." Fleurette idly waved a hand at him, whatever she meant to achieve by this action didn't exactly come across.

Turning back to the paper in front of him Erik took to writing again. He stopped for a second time when Fleurette appeared by his side and was reading what was on the paper.

Of course, there logically wasn't anything to do in an abandoned building. The only other person here was himself. So of course Fleurette would take to maybe bothering him in a ditch effort to kill her boredom.

Why this logic only just dawned on him now, Erik didn't know. But he was a little annoyed with himself for only just noticing.

Fleurette was about to say something when there were voices from below. Erik stood up and stood in front of her.

Those voices were not of Madame Giry or of Meg. These voices were male and both were getting closer to them.

"Someone's broke in."

"Technically we broke in first." Erik whispered, it was the truth considering himself, Fleurette and the mother and daughter pair had broke into the building in a effort to find somewhere to live. His words didn't exactly fill Fleurette with confidence.

Looking over his shoulder at her he looked back towards the door and the darkened corridor beyond it. Erik took a step forward only to have Fleurette yank him back. "You can't go out there." She whispered seriously.

"What's your suggestion?"

"We hide. We can't have a confrontation Erik. If we do and they manage to get out of here they'll tell someone about us being here. That'll lead to trouble," Fleurette said all the while her eyes went from looking at him worriedly and then to the corridor.

By now the mystery males were on the second level, one more level and they'd be able to easily find where they were hiding.

"Then we'll just make it so they can't get out."

"Erik that's mighty sinister of you. I much prefer my idea."

"Apart from what if they're still here when Giry and Meg return? That'll lead to a confrontation, one which you seem so evident in avoiding." He answered back simply, Fleurette crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"I'm going to go hide." She muttered and pottered off and crept along the corridor towards a retractable ladder. Pulling it down she stepped back and climbed up quickly. Pulling the ladder back up she sat in the small attic space above the building. Looking at the rafters she sighed, pigeons and rats called this space home, now she was invading their space much like the mystery people were doing to her and the others.


End file.
